Problem: If $|x-2|=p$, where $x<2$, then what is $x-p$ in terms of $p$?
Solution: Since $x<2$, it follows that $|x-2|=2-x$. If $2-x=p$, then $x=2-p$. Thus $x-p=\boxed{2-2p}$.